Fighting Flower
by animefreak653
Summary: A girl who can finally fight for herself, but is hopeless when it comes to love. Honestly, she doesn't stand a chance. OC


"COME AT ME!" I screamed, throwing a man into the road, "I'LL TAKE ALL OF YOU!" I put my fists up, clenching them and spreading my knees apart for stability. I hated this school. Hated. These students couldn't just stop fighting for one moment. A bald man with tons of horribly placed piercings ran at me from the front, snarling madly. I pulled back my right fist, throwing it up into his face. I whirled around to face several men charging at me from behind. I quickly dropped down, supporting my weight with my hands, flat on the ground and whirled my legs around, knocking down all the men currently about to jump me. As they fell, I jumped up and smashed their faces, their fall giving me momentum as I jumped onto and then over them to the next wave.

The next wave was just as easy. These freaking delinquents... there is a time and a place for everything. I wiped my hands down my skirt, mentally cursing the shortness of the fabric. I looked behind me, seeing the pile of people, only one boy running. Letting one escape, I had discovered, allowed for exercise on future occasions. I smiled, making sure my red nails were still intact. Being a fighter was fun, yes, but looking nice was important. Self-image was not something to look past. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I briefly admired the purple highlights against my black hair. I felt a hand on my shoe, noticing the first delinquent, the one with all the piercings, who had grasped the brown heeled shoes that I had on. I kicked the man aside, grasping my bag and heading off to school.

Was school even necessary? I wondered. Did I even need to attend? What was the point? As I joined the surge of people walking to school along the same route as me, I looked around. Piercings, tattoos, bad attitudes, sloppy dressing, exaggerated walking, huge egos, and then the general don't-fuck-with-me kind of air surrounded the majority of the students walking to Ishiyama High. You could tell the more dangerous and feared students from the other "follower" types. The more respected ones had a controlled air to them, and the general population seemed to stay a good meter or two away from them. Observing this, I noticed I happened to be one of such people. I squinted slightly, noticing the flinches that occurred due to my gesture.

I recognized the endless graffiti and gang signs. The school was even more familiar, and I could only hope that my best friends were there. It was difficult, being a second year. Let me rephrase, it was difficult being a second year when most of your friends were third years. It being the first day of the new school year, I could only hope that my best-est friend was there. The man who I could depend on. And the one who gave me the best fights I could ask for. I strode to the doorway, making my way to the classroom I knew they were all in. Passing group after group was a weird thing, something I doubted I'd ever get used to. They rarely bothered me, but on occasion-

"OI! What's a little second year doing by the third year classrooms?"

Shit.

"Lost little lamb?" A larger man walked up, bending down to my level and leering at me. "Oh, not bad If I do say so." I frowned, lifting my hand to his cheek and promptly slapping him out the window. The other men took a step back. Crowds could gather at this school faster than the fights could be picked. I walked past the surge, hearing a littler voice whisper something.

"That's the Black Dying Flower, Evangeline Widum, the only girl in the school that's not in the Red Tails. She got that name when she was in middle school I think- someone trampled all over her cultivated black roses and she wiped out his whole gang, at least that's the story. But she's super cute for a psychopath." I located the person briefly. It was a white haired pale boy- obvious freshman. He whispered this to his brown haired friend… Who appeared to have a baby on his back...? I shook my head. It wasn't the strangest thing I'd seen at this school, but it certainly was another one to add to the list. I headed a classroom booking it straight to a specific desk. Empty. So far, anyway. I reached it and then sat down, knowing all to well the looks and whispers spreading across the classroom.

"Isn't that HIS seat..."

"That's the Princess Wrecker isn't it? The second year on the fourth year level?"

"I hear she rarely even attends her class. You think that she's part of his gang?"

"What's she doing in this room?"

The whispers continued they appeared to be new(er) students from last year. That idiot just couldn't graduate. I lazily looked out the window and made myself at home. A brand new year meant that there was more time to get stronger, fight harder. The men here though were so weak. The general population couldn't even beat that weak-ass boy Himekawa. I wouldn't have even considered him as a romantic partner. Romantic partners in this school were hard to get.

Men... they were so abundant in middle school. My days as a sought after girlfriend were long gone, I suppose. But the fun and memories would always remain. You'd think in high school that people would also share your interest in a more serious relationship, but... I looked around the classroom, seeing the all-male class of gangsters and delinquents. Smoking, scratching their balls, scrawling graffiti across desks and walls, committing any disrespectful act they could do at the moment. That was Ishiyama High in one sentence. I sighed, placing my forehead down on the desk. I moved my gaze up to the clock. Only 8:00. Damn... school didn't start until thirty past. That meant I had about twenty-five minutes until they arrived. Knowing this, I placed my head down and dozed off.


End file.
